


His Lip Gloss Be Poppin'

by nerdlife4eva



Series: The Domestic Life and Love of Yuuri and Victor [18]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Back in Detroit, Phichit had convinced Yuuri to pose with him in a ridiculous ad for lip gloss.Several years later... Phichit sends Victor a copy of the ad spread.





	His Lip Gloss Be Poppin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NerdAndProudForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdAndProudForever/gifts).



> Prompted for this by the amazing [oscarborn2bwilde](http://archiveofourown.org/users/oscarborn2bwilde/pseuds/oscarborn2bwilde)
> 
> Want to send me a prompt? Come see me on Twitter or Tumblr!  
> [NeRdLife4Eva](https://twitter.com/NeRdLife4Eva)  
> [n3rdlif343va](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/n3rdlif343va)

As with most of the ridiculous situations that Yuuri found himself immersed in, this had all been Phichit’s fault. The sponsor had called his best friend and not Yuuri, but somehow, Yuuri had found himself dragged into the chaos nonetheless. 

The entire back drop of the photo shoot was decorated with neon bubbles constructed of a pliable plastic that reminded Yuuri of bubble gum without the sticky exterior. Instead of the normal white background, the pull-down wall behind them was black with neon circles matching their 3D counterparts. Phichit was dressed in a questionable outfit of bright green, while Yuuri had been shoved into vinyl shorts in a blinding pink. Licking his lips, Yuuri tasted the flavor of the cherry lip gloss which he would now forever associate with a deep sense of regret. 

“Alright, gentlemen!” called a perky photographer with rainbow streaks in her hair. “Remember we are selling lip gloss! We are using male models to break down the walls of men using makeup products, so remember, sexy and masculine! Lights up in three!” The woman flashed a manic smile before turning on her heel to yell at the surrounding crew. 

“Pink booty shorts scream masculinity,” Yuuri muttered under his breath, side eying Phichit when his best friend nudged him. 

“Come on, Yuuri,” Phichit playfully wiggled his own vinyl wrapped hips, “let loose and have a little fun! Imagine what Victor will think when he sees this!” Winking, Phichit adjusted the crop top over his stomach. 

“Phichit, he doesn’t even know who I am, would you cut that out? You can’t use Victor’s name every time you want me to do something!” Red flowed over Yuuri’s cheeks as his mind contemplated the possibility of Victor being intrigued by the ad. It wasn’t even a remote possibility that someone like Victor Nikiforov would care about two lowly skaters in a lip gloss ad, but the potential for impossibility never hampered Yuuri’s ability to day dream. Before his mind could spiral the imagined story line out of control, the fiery woman was yelling at them again. 

“Look alive, lover boy,” Phichit teased, throwing an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder. “Smile like this is for Victor.” Bumping their hips together, Phichit shook Yuuri’s shoulders until his best friend relaxed and finally started to smile. 

* * *

Three years later, Victor strolled into their shared apartment and dropped the mail on the kitchen counter. Lifting a slender package addressed solely to him, Victor began to hum as he broke the seal. Victor’s gasp had Yuuri clamoring up from his place on the couch. 

Approaching Victor slowly, Yuuri took in the blown out pupils and the hanging jaw of his fiance. With pure terror raging in his stomach, Yuuri leaned over Victor’s shoulder and caught sight of the glossy picture pinched delicately between Victor’s slender fingers. 

“Lips as glossy as fresh ice!” read Victor, voice a hushed whisper that sounded close to a prayer. “Sweet Cherry Yuuri and Tangy Apple Phichit look irresistible in our newest line of glosses.” 

Groaning, Yuuri looked at the ceiling praying to be struck from the earth by lightning. How that picture came to exist in their apartment was beyond him, but he would probably murder Phichit later, just in case. 

“I want to buy all of this lip gloss,” Victor said, gently laying the ad down and curling his arms around Yuuri’s waist. “I am going to buy every tube still in existence.” He tugged on Yuuri’s chin when Yuuri refused to look at him. “Any chance you got to keep those shorts?” Nudging Yuuri’s neck with his nose, Victor laughed as Yuuri groaned. 

“Phichit is a dead man,” Yuuri muttered, letting Victor guide him back toward the bedroom. 

“Phichit is my hero,” was Victor’s response as he pushed Yuuri onto the bed, grinning as Victor fell with him.


End file.
